Naruto, My Naruto
by XxXMiNiTentenNCxXx
Summary: Sasuke loves naruto. Naruto loves Sauke. When they get torn apart, and sasuke searches for Naruto, what happens? complete SasuNaru


Sasuke…….

Naruto sat on his swing. Lonely. Then, the neighborhood kids came up and gave him his daily mockings and threats.

Naruto kept himself from crying, but in the end small warm drops of liquid fell from his face. The kids smiled and left with satisfaction.

Naruto sat alone again. Crying. Tears flowed more and more each second. Little did Naruto know, Sasuke stood far away staring at his kawaii crush.

When it became dark, Naruto slowly got up from his swing and walked home. Behind him was Naruto's personal stalker, Hinata.

Sasuke, also, tailing Naruto, stared as his lover walked home in his depression. Then Sasuke caught a glimpse of Hinata in the corner of his eye. How Sasuke hated her. Trying to steal what was his.

When Naruto got home, he started to undress to get into his pajamas. By the window, there was Sasuke staring at what would be his. Hinata, tired, went home, to Sasuke's liking.

Suddenly, Naruto was having a heart attack, that was caused by the seal of Kyuubi. Sasuke already knew about Naruto's problem. He knew what to do. He took out the inhaler he kept in his pocket, and saved Naruto, as he always did, then, he lied him on his bed and kissed him on the cheek.

In the morning, Naruto went for a walk, thinking of his crush, Sasuke. Suddenly a hateful little boy came up to Naruto and tried to kill him. Naruto, in his panic, accidentally stabbed the little boy with his kunai.

Naruto sat down, in the street, realizing what he had done. Covered in blood, Naruto fled to America. But before he left, he put a note in his apartment, saying he fled to New York, right after he hid it. Just in case, something happened.

Sasuke stared through the window of Naruto's house. Where was he? Sasuke searched the whole village.

He, then, came back to Naruto's house. Sasuke caught something, he barely saw a piece of paper sticking out of Naruto's pants.

Sasuke read it in shock. Sasuke said from now on, he would go to New York and find Naruto.

10 years later…

Sasuke was ready to go to America. He had planned everything. He chose to fake his own death.

Knowing Sakura would tell everything if she saw him die, he went to Sakura's house and asked if she wanted to go on a walk. Reluctantly, she agreed.

When they were walking by the river, Sasuke made a copy of himself when Sasuke paused for a moment to look at the flowers.

He tapped Sakura. Then, he quickly stabbed himself with a kunai and jumped into the river. Sakura screamed, thinking for sure Sasuke was dead.

Now Sasuke, free to go, fled to NY to find his beloved.

It was been 4 years. Sasuke was still searching. Finally, he found himself in NYC. He had run out of money, so he worked as a bellman in a famous suite hotel.

One day in the staff lounge, Sasuke sat there eating a sandwich and watching the TV. Then a special report came in. It was on the Famous gang. On the TV it showed a mob boss. Sasuke stared at that mob boss. He had black hair, and was really tall. As Sasuke stared closer, he realized it was Naruto! He had changed his name. It had been said he was coming to this hotel!

When Naruto, now named Daniel, with his gang, came in, Sasuke changed himself into a girl, posing as a waitress. He went up to them and tried to take his order, but while he was, one of his fellow members slapped him in the ass. Burning mad, Sasuke slapped him.

Naruto stared at this waitress. How she reminded him of Sasuke so much.

Sasuke knew why they were here, to recruit more people. Sasuke told them he wanted to join. The members laughed.

Sasuke and 2 other people were there.

"Ok, we will beat you for 30 minutes, whoever is still standing gets in." the member said.

At the end, Sasuke was the only one standing. Those attacks would've been nothing to Sasuke, but he had most times never eaten, and he was really weak. After a few minutes, Sasuke collapsed. Naruto seeing how much he reminded him of Sasuke, he carried him to his room.

After 10 years, Sasuke was still posing as a girl. Naruto knew he needed a new heart. He made countless visits to the doctor. He had only one day to live.

Sasuke was sitting outside, on the shore of the beach. He had decided to show Naruto who he was. Naruto came to the shore, so he could die in peace. Sasuke ran to Naruto. Suddenly, Naruto collapsed. He was dead. Sasuke was now broken. Naruto had never known Sasuke's feelings. Sasuke never knew how Naruto felt. Sasuke depressed, took Naruto's body and walked into the ocean. Slowly, he walked, finally he kissed Sasuke hard on his lips. And he drowned himself.

They had been together in the end…


End file.
